


Nouvelle Vie

by Eicul



Category: Breaking Bad, Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicul/pseuds/Eicul
Summary: Et si Saul leurs avait présenté un homme qui donne réellement une nouvelle vie à ceux qui le veulent ?





	1. Partir (Incipit)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Donc je sais pas où je vais avec ça, mais j'avait bien envie de le faire. C'est quand même étonnant le peu de choses que l'on trouve sur ce crossover...

" Yo Mr. White ? Je pense qu'on devrait allez voir le gars dont nous a parlé Saul."

L'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois. Il n'avait cependant pas osé l'exprimer tout haut, car ça voudrait dire qu'il était prêt à laisser tomber sa famille. Laisser Skyler s'occuper de ses enfants. Sans lui. Il savait pourtant que c'était le mieux à faire, après tout il avait fait plus de mal que de bien à sa famille. Ajouter à ça le fait qu'il trompait sa femme avec un jeune homme de moitié son âge et qui plus est, un ancien élève à lui.  
Saul leurs avait parlé d'une personne capable de faire "disparaître" les gens qui le souhaitaient. Qui leurs offrait une nouvelle vie. Avec sa femme qui le détestait, et qui faisait tout pour l'éloigner de son fils et de sa fille, Walt n'avait que Jesse à ses côtés. Il se trouve que les sentiments qu'ils partageaient en temps que "collèges de travail" se soient assez développés pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble dans ce lit et que le plus jeune d'entre eux vocalise le plan du plus vieux.

" Je pense aussi " Il répondit avant de se lever et de commencer à s'habiller. Jesse l’interrompit. " Donc on y va là, maintenant ? ". Walt ramassa les vêtements de sont compagnon, les lui jeta et fini de s'habiller. " Ecoute. J'y pensais déjà depuis un moment et je pense que si nous sommes sur le même longueur d'onde, autant en profiter. Puis plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite sera disparu la constante menace de mort sur nos épaules. "

Après un bref appel au cabinet de Goodman, ils réussirent à avoir l'adresse. Et les voilà maintenant à attendre dans un hall que l'on veuille bien les recevoir. " Vous pensez qu'il fait réellement disparaître les gens ? " En voyant le sérieux de Jesse, Walter lui envoya un regard qui remettait clairement en question l'intelligence du jeune homme. On vint ensuite les chercher pour les emmener dans un bureau qui semblait bien trop professionnel pour une activité illégale. Ils s'assirent d'un côté d'un grand bureau en bois, en face d'un homme d'un quarantaine d'années, en costard.

" Bon, je ne me présente pas, ça ne sert à rien. La raison qui vous emmène ici ne m’intéresse pas. J'espère que vous avez de l'argent, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, et si vous en avez pas mal, je vous autoriserait même quelques demandes. Mon travail ici est de vous envoyer dans une autre dimension, où vous recommencerais votre vie, littéralement. Je vous garanti qu'elle ne sera pas la même, car les personnes que vous connaîtrez n'existe pas ici et vis-versa. Des questions ?"

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles les deux cuisiniers essayaient de comprendre dans quoi ils étaient tombé, le téléphone de Walt sonna indiquant un nouveau message. Après l'avoir lu, il pris la parole. "Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de vrai dans tout ce que vous venez de raconter ? " Le businessman hocha la tête. "Mr. White. Je ne suis vraiment pas sur que ce qu'il dit soit possible. Et je ne pensais pas que vous seriez celui de nous deux à croire ce qu'il raconte. " Le plus vieux lui montra le message qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était de la part de Saul : "L'appel était sur écoute. Les hommes de Gus sont à votre recherche. Armés. Faites vite."

"Ok. Donc on a le choix entre faire ce que ce taré nous demande, ou se faire buté par Gus à la manière de Victor ? Va pour partir dans une autre dimension. J'espère au moins que le trip durera plus longtemps que avec l'héroïne." Il mit ensuite son sac contenant l'agent qu'il avait pris avant de partir sur la table. " Je pense que il y a là dedans plus d'argent que vous pourriez en demander." Commença Walter, " Est-ce que vous pensez possible que mon partenaire et moi se retrouvons ensemble dans cette... autre dimension ?"

" Je peux m'arranger pour que vous vous retrouviez, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand ni comment. De toutes manières, vous ne le retiendrait pas. Mais si deux personnes d'une même dimension entre en contacte physique une fois qu'ils en sont dans une autre, tout les souvenirs passés reviennent. Je garantis pas cependant que vous vous trouviez à des endroits proches, ni même dans une même génération. Je peux seulement essayer de minimiser ces distances. Bien maintenant, c'est quand vous voulez, à moins que vous ayez d'autres demandes ?" 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, se prirent la main avant de répondre qu'ils étaient prêt. L'homme leur mit alors une boîte devant eux, leurs disant que dès lors qu'ils l'auront ouverte, ils seront partis puis sorti de la pièce. Alors ils se dirent une dernière fois qu'ils s'aimaient et se rassurèrent l'un l'autre, se rappelant qu'ils se retrouveraient, et ouvrir la boîte, main dans la main, ensemble.


	2. Préparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre commence directement après la fin de l'épisode 22 de la saison 4 de Malcolm, quand Lois et Hal n'ont personne pour faire garder Jamie.

"Donc, comment on fait maintenant ? On se retrouve à la case départ, qui va garder Jamie pendant que l'on travaille ?" Demanda Loïs une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises de la salle d'attente, et ignorèrent les gémissement de Reese. "Et bien, répondit Hal, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut être prendre quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un que l'on prendrait sous notre toit, et qui en échange, s'occuperait de lui ?" Sa femme lui lança un regard fatigué. "Une autre bouche à nourrir ? On ne saurait même pas où le faire dormir !  
\- C'est juste une idée, pense-y quand même, on doit seulement nourrir cette personne et la loger. Au pire lui donner un peu d'argent, mais ça nous reviendra moins cher, et ce sera sans doute moins compliqué que de trouver une autre crèche." Elle lui dit qu'elle il pensera au moment où une infirmière vint prendre en charge leurs fils, toujours en train de se plaindre à propos de l'abandon de Dieu envers son projet de chaise volante jusqu'au paradis ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Une fois rentrer, Reese fonça sur ses frères pour leurs exposer ses points de sutures. La réactions des deux autres étaient égale à eux même : Dewey arrêta d'écrire le discours qu'il avais commencer à écrire pour son enterrement, et Malcolm l'ignora royalement, préférant essayer d'enlever les doigts de Jamie qui faisais hameçon dans sa bouche. Ce n'est que lorsque sa mère le pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son berceau que le cadet arrêta sa torture, libérant son frère qui se mis à faire un monologue de pourquoi il aurait préférer ne pas faire partie de cette famille. 

Les trois garçons avaient vite abandonné leurs projet d'être les "meilleurs grands frères du monde" et avaient préférer se concerter pour créer des plans afin d'éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le nourrisson hurlant durant des périodes trop longues. Le bébé était insupportable et pleurait dés qu'il le pouvait, obligeant la famille à investir dans des casques antibruit et des boules Quies. Durant l'après midi Loïs repensa à la proposition de Hal, ne la trouvant pas si absurde au final. Puis son mari proposais si rarement des choses qu'elle avait envie de lui accorder au moins ça. C'est donc au diner qu'elle relança le sujet, après avoir mis Jamie au lit et avoir demander au enfants de se taire.

"Hal, je pense que l'on devrait faire ce que tu m'as proposer tout à l'heure." Les garçons commencèrent à ce méfier, ne sachant pas de quoi leur mère parlait. "On pourra le faire dormir dans le petit salon, pour on prendra de plus petites portion à table"

"On va enfin avoir un chien ?" Demanda Dewey innocentement, ce qui fit reprendre les bavardages excités de ses aînés.

"Non. On va prendre quelqu'un à la maison en temps que baby-sitter à temps plein pour garder le bébé."

Les enfants se regardèrent, et un fou rire les pris, impossible pour eux de concevoir qu'une personne extérieur pourrait vivre dans cette famille. au regard sérieux de leur mère, ils se calmèrent et chaqu'un s’imagina la personne parfaite. Bien que les garçons imaginait une magnifique jeune fille, prête à tout pour les contenter, Loïs préféra penser à une personne responsable, qui lui permettrait de se décharger de tout le travaille qu'elle doit faire à la maison.

Le lendemain, Hal commença les recherches et fini par trouver une annonce sur internet, décrivant un jeune homme prêt à travailler avec des nourrissons et des enfants, en l'échange d'un logement et de repas. Il semblait aussi prêt à aider pour le travaille domestique, ce qui était un plus, mais à la différence des autres annonces qu'il avait vu auparavant, Michael, puisque c'était son prénom, ne demander même pas à être payer plus que ça, ce qui n'était pas un point négligeable pour le père de famille fauché. Il passa un appel et l'agence qui avait poster l'annonce lui dis que le jeune arriverait deux jours plus tard. Cela laisserait le temps à la famille de ranger la maison et au jeune homme de préparer ses affaires en vu d'un déménagement à durée indéterminée. Hal profita du reste de sa journée de repos pour ranger la maison, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas fini avant que les garçons rentre de l'école, mais le fait de ne pas les avoir en train de hurler une un oui ou pour un non, lui permis tout de même une grande avancé. En parallèle, il pris soin de Jamie, tout en plaignant l'inconnu qui allait bientôt se trouver dans cette maison. Il attendit que tous rentrèrent, Loïs comprise, et leur annonça la nouvelle.

"C'est pour ça que la maison est plus propre ?", demanda Reese, "Mais c'est complètement débile, si il vient vivre avec nous, il se rendra bien compte que ce n'est pas l'état habituel de la maison !"

"Votre père à eu bien raison de commencer à nettoyer, je refuse d’accueillir quelqu'un dans une porcherie", lui répondit sa mère. "Puis vous allez aider pour le ménage. Demain c'est le week-end, vous avez intérêt à vous lever tôt, et faire quelque chose de votre chambre. Je ne veux pas que vous ne passiez encore pour des monstres sans éducation auprès de quelqu'un !"

Les enfants partirent donc dans leurs chambres. "Dire que c'est même pas une fille, et que l'on est quand même obliger de ranger..." Dis Malcolm une fois allongé sur son lit.

"Vous pensez que ça va être comme avoir un deuxième Francis à la maison ? Si ça se trouve, il va être aussi cool que lui !" 

"Tu peux toujours rêver Dewey, un gars que veux bien passer ses journée à changer des couches, il est sûrement super coincé. Ou malade mental." Lui expliqua le plus vieux. "Mais j'y pense. Un gars qui vient vivre à la maison, ça veut dire que l'on va pouvoir l'embêter littéralement toute la journée !"

Un sourire entendu se répartit sur leur visage, et à nouveau ils élaborèrent des plans.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement, et la maison n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Loïs fit répéter les consignes qu'elle avait donner aux en enfants, tel que "On ne doit pas faire fuir Michael" ou "On fait ce que Michael nous demande", sachant pertinemment que les consignes serait oubliées dés que l'inconnu aura mis un pied dans cette maison. Et c'est donc une fois la famille prête, le dimanche soir que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je comptais continuer, mais je me suis dis que c'est un bon endroit pour terminer le chapitre.


	3. Retrouvaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, déjà parce que j'adore les dialogues, puis parce que je pense qu'ils sont nécessaire, et surtout, parce que je fait ce que je veux au final.

Loïs alla ouvrir la porte, faisant entrer le jeune homme, et pris sa valise pour la mettre sur le canapé du salon, en face de la cheminée. Elle l'emmena ensuite dans la cuisine où tous l'attendait. Ils virent alors leurs nouveau compagnon pour les prochains jours. Le plus remarquable chez le jeune homme était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu tellement clair, qu'ils vous ensorcelaient au premier regard. Cependant Michael avait bien d'autres chose pour lui, ses cheveux blonds, parfaitement ordonnés, son corps, parfait dans la chemise et le pantalon droit qu'il portait, ce qui lui donner un air d'enfant sage. Peut-être même trop sage, on aurait dit un des élèves de la classe de Malcolm. Il semblait être très sérieux, et quelques idées commencèrent à germer dans la tête de Reese, pour faire souffrir le nouveau venu au maximum, et surtout comment lui enlever son air de premier de la classe.

"Donc voici presque toute la famille, puisqu'il manque Francis, notre fils aîné, qui vit ailleurs maintenant." Loïs commença à présenter ses enfants, en commençant par le dernier. "Vous avez là Jamie, c'est pour lui en particulier que vous êtes ici. Il peut être très bruyant, mais je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Ensuite il y a Dewey, il est mignon, mais méfier vous, ses frères semblent avoir beaucoup déteint sur lui. Ensuite vient Malcolm, le génie de la famille. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il faut faire attention à lui, surtout si il complote avec Reese que voici. C'est surtout de lui qu'il faut se méfier. Je ne vous demande que de vous occuper de Jamie, mais vous avez une totale autorité sur les garçons aussi. Et voici mon mari, Hal" Celui-ci dit qu'il était enchanté, avant de tendre sa main pour serrer celle du jeune homme. Cependant l'action fut interrompu par le bébé qui se mis à hurler dans les bras de son père. Il ramena sa main sur son fils afin d'avoir une meilleur position pour le bercer et le calmer.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de présenter les garçons, aucun d'eux semblait satisfait de son portrait, mais aucun pouvait le contredire. Ils firent tous un salut général et tous passèrent à table, pour savourer le repas qu'avait préparer Reese. Micheal s'assis à la place de libre, entre Dewey, et Hal, qui engagea la discussion.

"Donc, dites moi, qu'est ce que vous à pousser à vouloir garder des enfants ?

-Eh bien, je les ai toujours adorer, et j'aimerais plus tard travailler dans la petite enfance, cependant, les meilleurs écoles demande d'avoir déjà eu une expérience avec des enfants en bas-âge, or très peu de famille accepte de laisser leurs jeune enfant à des personnes sans diplôme spécifique. J'ai donc accepter avec grande joie lorsque j'ai appris que vous souhaitiez me prendre."

La joie du jeune homme se reflétait dans ses yeux et Hal ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de nostalgie, sans savoir pourquoi. Malcolm et Reese discutait à voix basse de l'autre côté de la table. Leur mère semblait trop absorbée par ce que racontait Michael pour porter attention au plan machiavélique qui se concrétisait à sa gauche. Ce n'est que lorsque le nouvel arrivant se pris un petit pois entre les deux yeux que l'attention se tourna vers eux. Ils accusèrent immédiatement Dewey qui, afin de paraître innocent, ce mis à pleurer et crier, réveillant Jamie endormi à ses côtés, qui lui aussi commença à crier. Michael se leva et alla vers le bébé, le pris dans ces bras et le rassura. Il se calma immédiatement, sous les regards choqués des trois frères et des parents.

"Woah, je crois que l'on va vous garder longtemps si vous êtes capable de tels miracle." Loïs se tourna vers ses fils et les engueula avant de les envoyer dans leur chambre. Une fois parti, elle récupera sont plus jeune fils et alla le coucher, laissant Micheal seul avec sont mari.

"Bon, et bien ça vous donne déjà une bonne idée de la vie de tout les jours

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyez vous savez, dit-il avec un sourire, je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans !

\- Nous avons la même différence d'âge que mon aîné et mon cadet, c'est drôle ça !" 

Et il continuèrent à manger, partant sur d'autre sujet. Hal était content d'avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler. Il avait sa femme bien sur, mais depuis le temps, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Il était aussi heureux d'apprendre des choses sur ce jeune homme aux airs étrangement familiers. Entre temps, Loïs était revenue, et à la fin, ils débarrassèrent la table tout les trois, préparèrent ensemble le lit de Micheal sur le canapé, et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, toute la famille se fit réveiller par une bonne odeur de pancake. En arrivant dans le salon, ils virent Micheal, en train de finir d'en cuir, à côté d'une table parfaitement mise, prête pour un petit-déjeuner. On pouvais y trouver dessus, tout ce dont on peut rêver pour bien commencer une journée.

"C'est magnifique, mais tu n'avais vraiment pas à faire ça !

\- Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir" Répondit il à la mère de famille.

Un fois tous assis au tour de la table, Reese pris la parole. "Dire que l'on réfléchissais hier à comment te faire virer de la maison... Si tout les matin de cours, tu nous réveilles comme ça, tu as le droit de rester autant que tu veux !"

Ils rirent un bon coup et entamèrent le festin. Durant deux trois jours, une routine s'installa. Les parents étaient ravis du travail que faisait le nouvel arrivant envers Jamie, et les garçons n'était au final pas plus que ça déranger par la nouvelle présence, qui au final ne leur demandaient pas grand chose, et ne les gênait pas dans leurs projets personnels. Il s'intégra facilement dans le quotidien plutôt désastreux de la famille, et était une grande aide pour tous.

Tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce que, un matin, lors des fameux petit déjeuner de Micheal, Hal demande à celui-ci de lui passer le sirop d'érable. Et qu'au moment du passage de l'objet, leurs mains se touchent, et d'un coup, tout leur revient.

**Author's Note:**

> La suite quand je l'aurait écrit x)


End file.
